The Green TARDIS
by TheChristmasSerialMurders
Summary: What it says on the tin. With a little Scottish red-head temper, and a new outfit from the Doctor. Enjoy!


_**AN: Okay, I'm back! This time with another little middle of the night idea. Being a writer, with exams coming up is very, very tiring. Anyways, sorry it's late, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**CSM**_

_**Xxx **_

**THE GREEN TARDIS**

Amy Pond woke up; to the sound of the TARDIS cloister alarm going off. 'Bloody time machine!' she muttered, and turned over for another five minutes, burying her head under her pillow. Sadly, she never got the chance.

She noticed something, just a fleeting peek when she had opened her eyes, but it took a few minutes for her sleep-addled brain to register. When it did hit her, she sat up so fast; she got a massive head-rush, and had to sit with her hand on her forehead, waiting for the...GREEN ROOM to stop spinning around.

The room was GREEN?! Green? Yes. Green. She looked about her room in wonder. Her normally light blue room with cream trim was completely green. From the wall, to the floor, to the roof, everywhere was a bright, emerald green.

She didn't understand a thing. Was the TARDIS having another crisis? Had the Doctor been fiddling around with the controls and had pressed the wrong button again? She decided she had to get up, get dressed, and ask the Doctor what the bloody hell was going on.

She got up, out of bed – even her bedspread was green – and went over to her wardrobe. She peeked in her mahogany wardrobe, and picked out her usual outfit. Because it was still so dark and there was absolutely no light in the wardrobe, when she pulled the clothes out, she didn't realise that there was only one common colour she was wearing.

Finally, she was dressed, and staggered out of her green room, down the green corridor - she was still half asleep - and made her way to the console room, and as it was still too early for her to be hungry for breakfast, she ignored the Kitchen. She reached the console room, but what she saw there made her stop, and gasp in surprise.

The Doctor had massive grin on his face, standing at the now totally green console, and was waiting patiently for her reaction. She had lost track of time, staring at every single little thing on the TARDIS console that had turned a bright emerald green.

She finally turned her attention to him, and gasped again when she saw what he was wearing. He had a green bowtie on, the same colour as the rest of the TARDIS, a top hat, and a jacket with tails, also green. Pinned to his lapel was a four leaf clover and his shirt had gold buttons. His hair was still in the same style as it always was, and to top off the ensemble, a cocky grin as well

The Doctor looked at her. For the first time she had joined him on his escapades, Amelia Jessica Pond was speechless. He grinned widely at that thought, and flipped his hair out of his eyes waiting for her to stop doing a lovely impression of a goldfish. 'What do you think, then Pond? He asked quietly. Then he noticed her outfit. 'Oh look! We match!' he exclaimed delightedly.

She looked down at herself in horror, realising that she was wearing green too! Her shirt was green, her skirt was green, even her stockings were _green. _

'Doctor, what the HELL is going on?!' she demanded. 'Oh, the TARDIS and I just realised something.' The Doctor explained. 'And when we did, we changed everything.'

'Yes, but _what _did you realise to make everything this bloody green?!' she yelled.

He looked at her. Just looked at her. Finally he said: 'Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Pond.'

**THE END**

_**Another AN: I hope you enjoyed .I'm not Irish, but have always loved the holiday. And the green. Is that so wrong? XD. Anyways, because I forgot at the top... THANK YOU FEAGALAD! You are the bestest, most amasingest, bestest mentor/ best friend in the WORLD. I feel truly blessed to have met you .Thanks also goes to the BBC and Doctor Who, as well as Matt Smith – gonna miss you, buddy - and a little bit of hate to Steven Moffat. Thanks so much for reading this. Review? Please? **_

_**CSM**_

_**Xxxxx **_


End file.
